


An Ending

by Nonchol



Series: Unrelated botw Oneshots [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Happy Ending, Not Beta Read, i just want these two to be HAPPY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonchol/pseuds/Nonchol
Summary: Her knight wove through the greenbelt, his sword at his side and his bow pulled back, arrow in place. Every step of his steed echoed through her ear, and she could barely breathe as the beast fought against him. They were so close, so close that she despite the heat, she felt frozen.Just one more shot. One more shot, and it would all be over.-A short rewrite of the Dark Beast Ganon fight and ending from Zelda's perspective.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), can be read as - Relationship
Series: Unrelated botw Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109756
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	An Ending

**Author's Note:**

> It has certainly be a while. Sorry for such a long an unannounced break; I've been swamped with school assignments this much, but I'm glad to finally get something posted.  
> I took some libertes with the tail end of the fight, mainly because I just thought that it'd be cooler of Dark Beast Ganon actually ran after Link.  
> Enjoy :D

She had waited for over a century for this moment. For so many long, dark years, she had waited for her knight to return, but she always knew that he would come back. It was only a matter of time. She had fought so painfully long, but now she knew that it was almost over. This fight had gone on for so long, a never-ending and searing dance between darkness and light as they both scrambled for power. Not once did she let up, not once did she falter and allow him to take control. For a hundred years she and the beast danced on a typerope that teetered on the safety of her Kingdom and the return of the Calamity. She knew what would happen if she dared to fumble. She knew what was at stake.

_Just a little while longer._

_Hold on. Keep fighting. Keep protecting._

She knew that he would come eventually. She just had to wait for him, for her knight, for Link, because he would come.

He just had to.

And he did. It took a century, but her knight returned, and he freed the spirits of the champions, and now he stood before her, before the beast, with his sword to his side. After so long.

She could barely breathe, but she knew that she had to hold on. She couldn't slip up now, not when they were so close.

"Link-" It took almost everything for her to hold the malice back. "Over there!"

He instantly whipped around at the sound of her voice. He was still blurry in her eyes, but with every shot through the beast, her sight became clearer.

Her knight skidded across the greenbelt. She could see the bright, heavenly glow of his bow as he moved, reflecting off his hair and enveloping him in light.

_We're...we're so close._

She wanted to shout again, to yell and scream, but she couldn't. She had to keep holding him back. They were so close.

He hesitated for only a moment, yanking himself back and turning clockwise to the beast. He noticed the sudden flash of gold underneath its belly before she could even say another word to him.

_Almost. Almost there._

He barrelled down the greenbelt. There was no pause or moment of hesitation. One minute he was trotting around the beast, and the next, he was charging down underneath him, bow pulled back and arrow aimed at his underbelly.

Another shot. Another howl. They were so close.

Link just managed to turn and slip through the gap between the beast's forelegs as he bellowed. She could hear the Calamity's sharp, feverish howl, echoing back in forth in her head. He was clinging on by threads. She just needed to hold on a little while longer.

"Link!" He whipped around. "Look up there!"

She could feel the heat against her skin, just as furious and harsh as it had always been, but now there was an air of fear bubbling underneath it.

"That's the core of Ganon's being! Do what you must, Link!"

She swore that for a moment, he met her gaze, even though she knew that he was merely looking up at the beast's forehead. He tightened his grasp on the reins, setting his horse back into a straight gallop down the greenbelt. The beast bellowed again, this time suddenly pulling himself up as if he were about to charge. She could feel the flames licking around his maw.

"Be careful, Link!"

He barrelled down without a moment of hesitation. Up and down, up and down, almost weaving but not quite. He was nearing the castle's wall now. There was a rough slab of stone that had fallen, making something akin to a ramp, and it suddenly clicked.

That's it.

She could barely breathe. They were so, so close. He just had to keep running. The beast snarled, emitting another gust of fire, and suddenly moving. Not just moving, but charging. It was enough to knock the wind out of her.

Keep running.

Keep running.

Link had to have heard the beast. He had to have felt the fire behind him, but he was so, so close, to the ramp. He hadn't given up, and neither could she.

Keep running.

She could see him scrambling for another arrow and tightening it around his bow. He was so close; The ramp was only seconds away from him, but the beast refused to let up. He tore after him like a predator toward prey. It was enough to make her heart stop.

But he reached it. He reached the ramp, just as the flames curled around the beast's tusks and, he whipped around, yanking on the reigns with so much force that she swore for a heartbeat that he would fall off, but he held on long enough to jerk around and point his bow upward and dead center onto the beast's head.

_Just one more shot._

When he jumped, time seemed to stop. Everything felt so suddenly clear, so suddenly sharp, and she could only stand there in silence.

But within mere seconds, he shot. There was no time for the beast to react. The arrow hit its target, and she heard another sharp, pained bellow before she was enveloped with white.

-

For a moment, everything was fuzzy. Unclear. Those invisible chains had been weighing her down for years snapped, and before she knew it, she found herself standing before the beast.

He snarled back. The land shook as he slammed his head down against the ground, and this time he did not pull himself up. She knew that he was in pain, that he was dying. He was holding on by tattered threats of hatred but, it wouldn't be enough. She wouldn't let it be enough.

He howled again as she raised her hand, transforming into another cloud of malice. This time, she did not hesitate or cower as he whipped around to face her. She only stared back.

_Urbosa, Mipha, Revali, Daruk...My Father._

And a part of her, a strange part of her that she did not understand, could feel them. They were there, watching and supporting her.

_For you...for all of you._

She could hear Daruk's laughter. She could hear Mipha's gentle voice and Urbosa's teasing, but ever warm tone. She could hear Revail's sharp tongue and her mother's honey-sweet lullabies.

They were still here. They were free. She fought for them, and she fought for Link, but in that same breath, she fought for herself.

And that thought, that feeling, was enough.

There was a final, sudden flash of light, and the beast was sealed.

_It's over._

The wind howled again, but this time it was not with the roar of the beast, but almost as if it the wind was welcoming her back, like a hug from an old friend. She had forgotten how much she had missed the sky. The wind blew against her dress and against her hair. She had gone so long without it, but now it surrounded her.

She breathed.

_It's all over._

And for a heartbeat, she stood there in silence. She clasped her hands and she breathed for the first time in a hundred years. There were tears prickling in her eyes, tears that she couldn't understand but, she didn't bother to.

Her Knight.

_Link._

He was still there. He was still waiting for her.

_But is he...is he still the knight, the person that I remember?_

He had slept for a century and fought his way through Hyrule with no memories for over a year.

_But does it even matter?_

Her head was still swimming, thick and confusing, but she heard him moving in the grass, almost as if approaching her but suddenly stopping.

It didn't matter. That she knew.

"I have been watching you all this time," she finally said. "I've witnessed your struggles to return to us, as well as your trials in battle. And I always thought-" she cut herself off with a sharp, trembling breath, a strange cocktail of relief and apprehension as she spoke, "-no, I always believed that you would find a way to defeat Ganon. I never lost faith in you after all these years."

She finally pulled herself back, slowly turning to face him. It was with a sort of feeling that came slowly, not quite fear but tense apprehension.

A part of her was worried. A part of her would always be worried.

But he only glanced back at her. Scars and all, cuts and all, and he smiled so softly and reverently that she knew. She knew that this was still him. This was still the knight, the boy that she loved, even after everything. This was still the boy that had given her flowers on rainy days, the boy had listened to her ramble on about guardians and ancient technology with his head in her lap and his lips softly smiling. This was still the boy who had whispered her stories on sleepless nights and who had smiled at her with a gaze brighter than all the stars to ever grace Hyrule.

There were gaps. Maybe there would always be gaps, but he was still the boy that she loved, the boy that she cherished, and for her, that would always be more than enough.

"Thank you, Link." For the first time in so long, she smiled. She held his gaze and she breathed. She could still smell the lingering smoke and fire, but there was life underneath them, the kind of life and earth that she had almost forgotten. "The hero of Hyrule."

"May I ask, do you really remember me?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to write and post more next week. As always, feedback is appreciated :D


End file.
